Slipping Into Madness
by MistresofRave
Summary: After some terrible events happen to Alice she attempts to take her own life, will someone stop her? IS there anyone who can save Alice from the memories that haunt her? An Alice/Hatter Fic


Alice couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't take what had happened to her, the memories that she had to live with every day. She couldn't take being away from Underland. Being away from the tweedles, the bandersnatch, the white queen. And most of all, she could not take being away from Hatter any longer. She had come to terms with the truth that she indeed was in love with him. However she had found no way to get back, no matter how much she tried. She just could not live with knowing what had happened and she was ever so sure that he would be terribly mad with her when she found out. She just hoped it did not hurt him any. This act that she was getting ready to perform, really he had to understand that this was her only way out now, now that she couldn't be with him. She was steadily falling apart, day by day, it was harder to deal with life. _I am sorry, Hatter. I just cannot do this. I cannot live with the knowledge of the sin I committed._ Alice said as picked a razor up from her bedside table and looked directly in the looking glass in front of her, there were tears in her eyes as the razor descended slowly to her wrist.

"Hatter, if you can hear me, I'm sorry…" Her tears fell and splash on her wrist, laying the path that the razor would soon follow, the blade reached her skin and she winced in preparation for the cut. Suddenly a body flew out of the looking glass and she looked up in surprise.

"Alice!" The brogue-ish voice yelled as the razor was knocked from her grasp.

"H-H-Hatter?" Alice said full tears in her eyes, she began crying after this, so relieved to see him again. She just hoped she hadn't gone completely mad and was merely imagining this.

"Alice, what do yah think yer doin'" He yelled at her in his brogue.

"Hatter—I just—Can't…" She cried, her head falling as she began to crumple into herself.

"Oh dear Alice, my Alice." His voice had returned to normal as he took her into his arms. What had happened to this amazing and vibrant creature? When she had left she had been so strong and determined, he had often heard her words of wanting to come back, but he had to let her figure it out for herself. However, he had been watching her and he could not let this come to pass. There was clearly something that he had missed. There was something that happened to push his Alice to that point and he was going to find out. But he couldn't find out here, he must take her back to Underland. He had a feeling that it would be much more conducive to her healing. She was sobbing into his chest, she seemed to cling to him as if she were afraid he were going to evaporate like Cheshire. He merely tutted at her. "Come Alice, we shall return to Underland where I shall make you all better." He said softly as he picked her up and walked through the looking glass. She had the feeling of falling very far and going a long ways, but she nuzzled into her Hatter. She was still crying, just seeing him again and knowing where they were going, it pulled so many emotions from her and crying was the only thing that she could do.

They arrived at his home, she was trembling now, and he did not like it one bit. He took her in and sat her on his bed, she was in a short white dress, it would have look so terribly stained with her life essence, however he couldn't bring himself to think of what had happened if he was too late. He was already berating himself for not coming and getting her earlier, before it had come to this. It certainly appeared that there was a lot of work that needed to be done on Alice. But he was just the madman for the job. He sat there and just stared at her for a moment and she him, her breathing was short and quick.

"Alice, what would have driven you to this?" Terrant said quietly, almost as if he were speaking to himself.

"There are many horrible things that have happened since I have left Underland. Some of them I believe you will be terribly cross with me about." She said quietly looking down, almost as if she were fearful to meet his gaze. This was not his Alice, not at all; she had lost her muchness even more so than before. He did not like this regression and it did not suit her. The other that he didn't like was her even thinking that he would be displeased with her.

"Tell me Alice, tell me what has happened." The hatter said as he scooted closer to her.

"Can we—"

"What is it Alice?" He asked when she did not immediately finish.

"Can we just…lay here. I will talk about it tomorrow I promise!" She pleaded with him. He couldn't say no to those eyes, the way they pleaded with him. The sorrow that he saw.

"Very well Alice. Very well." Tarrent said as he went and changed into a pair of sleeping pants. She immediately cuddle up to him and in the moments as she was falling asleep he heard her whisper.

"I missed you."

He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"I missed you as well Alice."


End file.
